


magical moments

by 20poundsofcrazy



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Ice Skating, holiday fic, idk she just sprains her wrist, literally so much fluff, maybe a little hurt/ comfort?, rosé can't ice skate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20poundsofcrazy/pseuds/20poundsofcrazy
Summary: Rosé can't ice skate, but that won't stop Lisa. She gets her out on the ice, but what happens next isn't her fault... not the sprained wrist or the almost love confession.
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	magical moments

**Author's Note:**

> for my writer's group chat holiday prompts!! the prompt: ice skating :P

Rosé is about to give up on the laces, she really is. They’re more confusing than any shoe or skate has any right to be, and she’s been tugging at them without much success for at least a minute now, watching the other members lace them with ease. Even Jennie, who grew up in New Zealand, ties her skates with a loose bow and wobbles to her feet. She and Jisoo head to the rink, but Lisa stays behind, looking curiously at Rosé. 

“You need any help with those, Rosie?”

“Maybe,” she says, sitting back and waving her foot in the air. The laces trail through the slush on the ground, leftovers from last night’s snow. “Why are these so difficult?”

“They’re not, really,” Lisa says, kneeling down in front of Rosé so that all she can see of her is the blue pom-pom on her hat. “It’s pretty easy with practice,” she adds, starting to lace Rosé’s skates. 

“Well, I haven’t really had practice,” Rosé admits. “I’ve never been ice skating before.”

“Never?!” Lisa jerks her head up to look at Rosé with wide eyes. When she’s done laughing at Lisa’s exaggerated surprise, Rosé shakes her head. 

“I grew up in Australia, remember?”

Lisa goes back to the laces, shaking her head. She ties the last one with a flourishing bow and then stands, putting a mittened hand on Rosé’s shoulder for balance. Rosé hesitantly rises to her feet, grabbing onto Lisa’s hand for help. She feels like she has the weight of two extra feet attached to her own, and it’s hard to get used to balancing on the two blades. She stumbles a few steps forward, then gets used to it. Lisa claps her hands, a grin spreading across her face.

“Good job! Now for the hard part.” And she gestures towards the rink. 

“No way.” Rosé shakes her head, strands of hair sweeping over her shoulder and rustling on the puffy fabric of her coat with the force of her movement. “I don’t think I’m ready for that yet.”

“Of course you are,” urges Lisa, ever the optimist. She grabs Rosé’s hands and pulls her toward the covered rink, and Rosé has no choice but to follow. Well, she has a choice, but if she protests further Lisa will just do her puppy eyes and Rosé has no defense against those. So she follows Lisa on to the rink.

The ice is even more slippery than she imagined, making it feel like the ground itself is moving, trying to slide right out from under her feet. She cries out and grabs tight to the railing, pressing her whole body against the wall in an effort to stay upright and still. Lisa skates around her, smiling and obviously trying not to laugh. Rosé gives her a fake glare.

“My struggles aren’t  _ funny _ , Lisa!” she says, but she’s smiling too. Lisa giggles and then holds out her hand. Rosé just looks at it. 

“What am I supposed to do with that?”

“Hold it while we skate, dummy!” 

“Alright,” Rosé relents, grabbing Lisa’s puffy mitten with her own gloved hand. Slowly, they glide onto the ice, Rosé clutching at Lisa for dear life. 

“You don’t have to hold so tight,” Lisa says, “I won’t let you fall.”

“Are you sure?” Rosé glances at Lisa, meeting her dark eyes and seeing her earnest expression, then doubtfully down at her feet, which seem to be only moments away from slipping and bringing her crashing down. 

“I’ve got you,” Lisa promises, and Rosé gets the sense she’s talking about more than ice skating, but if she thinks about it any harder she’ll lose all her concentration and fall, so she doesn’t. “I’ve always got you, Rosie.” 

“Alright,” Rosé says. “I trust you, Lisa.” Slowly she loosens her grip on Lisa’s arm, standing straight, barely wobbling on her skates. She takes a hesitant step forward, and then another, not gliding like Lisa but still making progress. Lisa claps her hands together and laughs out loud, a sound that automatically brings a smile to Rosé’s lips. 

“You’re doing it!” she cries, moving so she’s in front of Rosé, skating backwards so she can watch her in case she stumbles.

“I’m doing it,” Rosé mutters, all her concentration focused on shuffling her feet forward across the ice. Then she chances a look up at Lisa and… wow. Giddy with happiness, her face lit by the strings of Christmas lights dripping from the pavilion, Lisa has never looked more beautiful. Her voice plays in Rosé’s head, echoing her words from earlier.  _ “I’ve always got you, Rosie.” _ The world seems to move in slow motion, and Rosé wants to freeze this moment like the ice under her feet, and live in it forever. Snow drifts down outside the pavilion, and the lights are bright, Christmas music playing faintly from the speakers. Best of all, Lisa right there, smiling at her. Rosé grins back, feeling her heart swell with happiness, so much she thinks it’ll burst. 

_ “I should tell her,” _ she thinks wildly.  _ “I should tell Lisa what she means to me.” _

“Lisa-” she starts, but that’s as far as she gets before her feet hit a smooth patch and slide right out from under her. She crashes onto the ice, her heart pounding in her chest, hands outstretched as if to break the fall. When her palms connect with the cold surface of the ice, sliding through a pile of shavings, she feels a jolt of pain up one wrist, as fast and hot as lightning. She cries out, but Lisa is already beside her, reaching out to help her up. Rosé shys away, cradling her wrist to her body, trying not to cry. 

“Are you okay?” Lisa asks. Rosé nods, then shakes her head. “Are you hurt?” Another nod. “Where?” She holds up her wrist, grimacing as another jolt of pain shoots through it.

“Okay, I’m gonna get you off the ice,” Lisa says, and Rosé stands, leaning into Lisa the whole time. There are spots crowding her vision by the time they reach a bench, and she basically collapses into a sitting position. Lisa is beside her, and Rosé leans her head on her shoulder. Lisa wraps an arm around her, but she’s looking up and talking to someone else.

“She fell and hurt her wrist, can you get her an ice pack please Jisoo-unnie?” 

There’s a sound of affirmation from Jisoo, and a minute later Rosé feels cold on her wrist, blissfully leaching out the pain. She holds the ice on her wrist and continues to lean against Lisa, refusing to let her leave. When Rosé is feeling better and it’s just the two of them, sitting on the bench and watching the skaters pass by, Lisa says

“What were you going to say to me earlier? Before I fell?”

_ Shit. _ Now that she thinks about it some more, Rosé isn’t at all sure that confessing her feelings to Lisa tonight is the right move at all. It had just been such a magical moment… 

“Nothing,” she says. “I don’t remember.”

“Are you sure?” Lisa nudges Rosé with her shoulder. “You were looking at me like… I don’t know.”

Rosé takes a deep breath, smelling the cold in the air and the sweet scent of the girl next to her- cherry, like the shampoo Lisa uses. Darkness is falling, and it makes the lights seem even brighter.

“I’m sure,” Rosé says quietly. Lisa nods, but Rosé can feel her pulling away, drawing into herself. Her friend does this sometimes, and usually Rosé lets her. No one can be happy and optimistic all the time. But this time she says Lisa’s name, calling her back, begging her not to go away.

“I thought you said you trusted me,” Lisa says, her voice small. “Why won’t you tell me?”

“Oh, Lisa,” Rosé murmurs. “It wasn’t a big deal, I just… everything seemed so magical at that moment, and I wanted to tell you… I don’t know. How much you mean to me.”

“How much?” Lisa asks, and Rosé doesn’t have to see her to know she’s smiling. A smile of her own tugs at the edges of Rosé’s mouth.

“A lot, Lisa,” she says. “You mean a lot.” 

Silence, for a moment. Then Lisa’s arm is curving around Rosé, pulling her closer. They sit like that for a long time, just watching the lights, happy in each other’s presence.


End file.
